


第七个人

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: In other world, M/M, they have a happy ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 中央公园的石碑上同样刻着他的名字，S区域的第7块上，没什么起眼的特殊标记，可能人路过看到时会说“他是我的医生”“他为我动过手术”“我的亲戚求医时被他拒绝了”“变戏法的混蛋这到底是不是你说的那一次”，也可能一个都没有。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 3





	第七个人

诺维拉·加西亚。

21岁，修习文学，在大学二年级机缘巧合接触了水粉画，从此一发不可收拾，在缺课太多导致学分修不满被谈话之后，他直接退学了。

现居纽约邻近市郊的小屋子，父亲拒绝为他提供房租，但母亲每个月会小心地往账户里打一笔不多不少的钱。

他很有使用色彩的天分，写生时甚至有人愿意把画买走。

他在天气好的时候去中央公园，他喜欢那儿的绿色。打工攒下的钱很多都用来买贵一点的颜料。

消失的时候他正收拾画架，手里的画笔和颜料盒一起都不见了，五年后却没跟他一起回来。

乔拉斯·布朗。

6岁，是快上小学的年纪。

喜欢花，喜欢云，蜡笔厂减产后拥有一套72色的笔在小朋友眼里就能能称得上救世主。她一直没舍得借出去。

她原本有个哥哥，但现在她已经比她哥哥还要大4岁了。

以后是怎么叫才好呢？

她要写贺卡问圣诞老人。

贝利萨里·奇雷内。

47岁，意大利二代移民。

他祖父据说曾在当地意大利人黑手党里有不低的地位，但到了他这一代，这事基本也就是亲戚间的笑谈而已。

他的人生相当平庸而泛善可陈，从公立学校读上来，在学校里和三五个狐朋狗友一起欺负戴眼镜的书呆子，父母离异后他并没有上大学，而是找了份出租车司机的工作糊口，那个被他欺负过的孩子后来考上了法学院，有一次正好打上了他的出租车，他们互相装作谁都没有认出来谁。这事也很快就被他忘干净了。

29岁时他结婚，后来有了两个孩子。或许唯一值得称道的是，他确实对家人很好，所以尽管经济拮据，日子却过得不错。

那天他带着家人去给祖父过生日，他的祖父患了阿兹海默症，靠养老金和兄弟几个的接济住在老人院，老人不太认得出他了，见到他时叫了个陌生的名字。那名字他在某个黑帮电影里看过，那时他突然意识到，有关祖父的传言可能是真的。

监控显示，烁灭发生在18秒后，整个病房里只剩下他祖父还留在那儿，看着一地焦灰的碎片发愣。

迪林杰·泰勒。

35岁，流浪汉。

上一次换洗衣服是在12天前。

靠拾荒为生，沉默寡言，会喂猫。

他参与过一次抢劫，对象是一家便利店，他本来不想抢的，但是从货架上拿了东西就找不到店员了，店外一片叮叮咣咣的汽车喇叭声，他想大概是打仗了。

于是他用购物篮装走了20盒金枪鱼罐头，货架上所有的膨化薯片，一整箱的巧克力，他用来搬杂物的购物车就在店外。

靠着这些东西他成功活过了第一个冬天。

他也知道了那时不见的店员去哪儿了。

伊莎·马莫塔。

16岁，高中生。游泳队队长。

每周训练25个小时，她想参加奥林匹克选拔赛，教练说和同龄人比优势不大，但她还想试一试，长距离竞争若是太激烈，转到中距离也可以。

偶像是莱德基，动作分析录像被她存在手机里，翻来覆去颠倒看，她转身触壁的技术一直不太好，池子为什么只有50米呢？

担心损伤会影响成绩，她把自己保护得相当好，过马路都会左顾右看再三确认，如果不是那辆车的司机突然不见了踪影，她不会被撞上的。

那五年她再也没能下过水。

但她活下来了。

现在她想参加残奥会，就是转身技术更难了。

里斯库蒂亚·维克赛尔贝格尔。

29岁，常居法国。

这是她第二次婚姻，前夫是个酒后打人的混蛋，死于一次街头斗殴，他唯一做的好事就是留下了一个“冲动的错误”，一个小男孩儿，看着孩子的脸，她明白自己不该这样下去了，单亲妈妈过得很艰难，她要早上四点半起床把婴儿送到全托所，再坐两个多小时的电车去打工，但她终于撑下来了，甚至还因此认识了现在的丈夫。他们相爱了，她本来担心对方无法接受这个孩子，幸好时间证明她的担心是多余的。

他们在三个月前结了婚，决定去美国旅游度蜜月，出发前她又怀孕了。

她小时候曾受困于名字太长，决心不要给自己的任何一个孩子再起任何拗口的名字，但她丈夫觉得音节长的名字很好听，马康迪耶、雅芙勒齐克、弗罗瓦萨尔……她听着头都晕了。

后来她觉得长就长吧，总是要回来取这个名字的啊。

多长也没关系，恳求圣母玛利亚让他回来吧。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇

43岁，大都会综合医院前任首席外科医生，已离职，现无业。

车祸后他名下财产只剩最后一套房产，正在挂牌出售，有意向的买主有那么几个，但因其要求账目需一次付清，一直没能成交。

但他并没住在那儿，据本人称其现居格林威治布利克街177A，烁灭的五年间和其他所有被波及的人一样下落不明。

中央公园的石碑上同样刻着他的名字，S区域的第7块上，没什么起眼的特殊标记，可能人路过看到时会说“他是我的医生”“他为我动过手术”“我的亲戚求医时被他拒绝了”“变戏法的混蛋这到底是不是你说的那一次”，也可能一个都没有。

实际上。

他也什么都没能留下。

诺维拉·加西亚从中央公园里醒过来回了父母家；乔拉斯·布朗还不知道每年的圣诞老人是父亲假扮的；贝利萨里·奇雷内带着一家人出席祖父的葬礼，在葬礼上看见了只在黑帮电影里听说过的人，大气都不敢出；迪林杰·泰勒被一家救济所收留，在那里负责为更多的流浪汉分发饭菜；伊莎·马莫塔发现独臂转身其实挺简单的，至少她还不用像新队友那样用头撞壁；里斯库蒂亚·维克赛尔贝格尔生了双胞胎，她丈夫坚持要翻诗集再起新名字，两个孩子念不过来那么长的音，但总有一天会习惯的。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇站在那块刻着他名字的石碑前面，那后面竖起了一块更大的纪念碑，上面只有一行字：安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克。

在所有一千四百万零六百零五个世界的其中之一里，他拯救了所有素不相识者的人生，人们手拉手在那碑前献花，点起蜡烛，送上敬意与悼念，有幼小的孩子为他唱歌，有人为他画画，有人为他作诗，被拯救的人们感谢他的牺牲。

但只有斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇不可被救。

他知道自己是行凶人，知道自己是刽子手，他选择了一部分人受到伤害，选择了另一部分人失去时间，选择了其中一个人去死。

所有一千四百万零六百零五个世界里，他都没有资格得到拯救。

可世界本可以不该这样的。

诺维拉·加西亚在中央公园画写生，有个游人给了他些零钱买走了一张画，他拿着钱去买了只热狗，包装纸上的番茄酱在熙熙攘攘的人群中掉了下来，落在正拿着手机查询地图的里斯库蒂亚·维克赛尔贝格尔的裙子上，她和丈夫以及儿子是来旅游的，遇到这事也只好自认倒霉，他们招手叫来一辆出租车，贝利萨里·奇雷内问他们要去哪里，他偶尔会用这辆车送他的孩子上学，车上常备了餐巾纸，注意到对方裙子上有污渍，他就主动借给他们用了，他的好心有回报，这慷慨的一家在结账时并没索要找零，下一个上车的是伊莎·马莫塔，她的体能教练让她去离学校远点的健身设施做些力量测试，那挺累人的，可储备体能就像水下训练一样重要，她的测试结果说明这段时间的努力卓有成效，但饮食需要调整，回校时她在街边遇到了迪林杰·泰勒，那是个经常在这附近转悠的流浪汉，她去教堂礼拜时见过几次，就把已经用不上了的一袋鸡胸肉送了，带着鸡胸肉的流浪汉觉得自己吃了未免可惜，想要拿去换点东西，地下交易市场在医院附近的一处后巷，他赶过去时碰到一家人从停车场出来，坐在婴儿车里的乔拉斯·布朗被吓了一跳，他连忙闪开，好在那家人并没在意，只是继续走到了医院里，小孩子的祖母手术预后良好要出院了，只差最后一次身体检查，那手术难度极大，几乎没有医生敢于接手，现在的结果可谓令人惊喜，但小孩子并不懂得这些，她只是知道自己的奶奶又能给她打苹果泥吃了，一想到这儿，她就咿咿呀呀的手舞足蹈，把手里摘下的花递给了刚巧来巡视的主刀医生。

谁也不会拒绝小孩子送的花。

于是大都会综合医院首席神经外科医生斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇接过那支花，在几个小时后的餐厅门口将它递给了亿万富翁、发明家、企业家托尼·斯塔克。

那不是他预想的安排，仅仅是一时兴起，但他在那时没有意识到的是，这一时兴起于他已经能够说明很多问题。

而托尼·斯塔克接过了花，他们坐下来，吃饭，聊天，说着那些彼此都并不了解的领域，交谈的意义不在于内容，而在于说话的人是谁。

到餐后酒也终于被喝完的时候，托尼·斯塔克看着那支被装点在餐桌上的花，在道别之前说道：或许我们可以试着在一起。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇没有想过他会这样说。

他可以回答“我也这样觉得”或者“我认为我们还应该考虑一下”或者“你考虑清楚了吗”，但最终并没有。

他发觉自己手指从末端开始发抖，麻木从神经里延伸，他治好过这样的病人，但他无法医治自己，这不同于他看过的任何一本病历。这一事实令他震惊，于是摸索着想要去找那只高脚杯，维欧尼或者霞多丽，他不记得那酒的名字了。

他没摸到那只高脚杯，但是碰倒了作为装饰的花。

那花朵毫不起眼，不是什么名贵的品种，甚至可能就是在医院的花坛里摘下来的，若是被社工看到也许还要缴罚零钱，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇和托尼·斯塔克都不知道那花朵的来历。也无从得知若是没有这花朵，这顿晚餐和以后数十年的人生会怎样收场。这是一千四百万零六百零五次的人生中永远没有的一次。他们要提前七年相识，每一个巧合都要如同精密的机关，齿轮互相咬合锁紧，错开任何一个人，都不会有的这一次。在这一天的六个人，在上一天的六个人……他们在一千四百万零六百零四次的世界里未能拯救的所有人生，错过任何一个，一切都不会再有了。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇握住托尼·斯塔克要去抓餐巾的手。

他说好的，我答应，我们可以在一起，我们都该拥有更多机会，就算以后会后悔我们也可以尝试……

他说着说着，声音突然变得越来越小，仿佛从宇宙另一侧透过来的不可知的悲伤从灵魂深处击中他，他从托尼·斯塔克惊讶的神情里看到自己在流泪，可那是为什么呢，他不知道，他也不想知道，他并不能够知道。他紧紧握着托尼·斯塔克的手，好像一放开对方就会消失了似的。

他有一千四百万零六百零五次没有说过我爱你。

他该说了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *六次间隔理论：世界上任何一个陌生人之间其实只隔了6个人。换言之，平均只要透过6个人，我们便可与世上的任何一个人联系。  
> 以上为灵感来源


End file.
